This task shall provide for expert assessment of the status, progress and future strategies for chemoprevention in five areas: 1) Cancer chemoprevention: The reduction of cancer risk with chemicals and pharmaceuticals 2) Biomarkers and intermediate endpoints 3) Calcium and cancer 4) Estrogen, progesterone modulation and cancer prevention 5) Clinical trails review conference Offerors shall expand on topics according to outline provided. Five separate workshops shall be convened with participation by outside experts as shown in scope of work. Goals of the Workshops To publicize to the cancer research community in an organized fashion the rapidly growing body of knowledge on approaches to human cancer chemoprevention, both preclinical and clinical. To present role model research approaches and programs (including the NCI Chemoprevention Program) that shall be a guide to those interested in entering the field. To present potentially fruitful avenues of future development, as examples of biomarker meeting 1) Biomarkers and intermediate endpoints, 2) Oxygen radicals and antioxidants, 3) Oncogene expression systems and their role in cancer production, 4) Tumor suppressor genes, 5) Growth factor dysregulation in the production of cancer and growth factor modulation to control cancer, 6) Infidelity of DNA replication and impaired DNA repair and their control, 7) Chromosomal clastogenesis as a mechanism of carcinogenesis and its control, 8) Specific Phase II enzyme induction to circumvent the problem of induction of Phase I enzymes that activate procarcinogens.